Tail Play
by Princess.Of.Sayains
Summary: Goku and Gohan have always been very close. With the recent divorce from Chichi, Goku has been left feeling very lonely. What can Gohan do to make his dad feel better? Read and find out! Rated M for a reason.


**Tail Play**

 **Goku/Gohan**

 **Summary: Goku and Gohan have always been very close. With the recent divorce from Chichi, Goku has been left feeling very lonely. What can Gohan do to make his dad feel better? Read and find out! Rated M for a reason.**

 **Hello my lovely readers!**

 **I'm sorry that I haven't really done anything with Fanfiction over the summer. I've either been too busy to write or just not felt like doing it. But now that all of my obligations have been fulfilled, it's time to get back into writing.**

 **Goku POV**

I hated weekdays with a passion. This was the only time that I had absolutely nothing to do until my son got home. Vegeta was always training alone and I didn't feel like hanging out with my so called friends anymore. Ever since the divorce you could say that I was a very changed man. I barely laughed or smiled at anything, I was a big old Debbie downer and everyone seemed to be oblivious to it.

Except for the one person that I truly wish was.

Gohan saw right through my fake happiness and did his best to help me through everything. But there's only so much a sixteen year old boy can do to help his father with the loss of his wife. Most of the times when I was too depressed to get out there and actually do something with my life, Gohan was always there for me to cry on and anything else. I loved that boy so much some times that it hurt to just look at him. He was the light in my darkness and I will always be thankful to have him around.

I can't exactly remember the first time that I realized I had feelings for my son. I know that this probably isn't something that you guys want to listen to but too bad I need to get it off of my chest. Ever since that fight with Cell when he was only eleven years old. I knew that he was going to be an excellent fighter. Maybe that's what drew me in to him. Watching him wipe the floor with Cell was something that I will never forget. It was as if he had changed into a whole new person. A super fighting machine that had no emotion what so ever in his face. It almost reminded me of Vegeta the way that he acted. He was so arrogant and powerful that it made my skin crawl with excitement.

After the fight with Cell, things started to go downhill in my life. I had died during that fight because my son got too arrogant and got in to something too big for him to handle. Not that I blame him, knowing who's kid he is I know that I probably would of let the same thing happen to me. Which is why I took the blow instead of him. Luckily I had a lot of people on my side up in Other World so that I could come back within a few months to Earth. But just because I was alive again doesn't' mean that my life automatically went back to normal. When I got back, I found out that my wife had been cheating on me for years… Which would explain all the yelling she always did toward me about how I was a terrible person and an even worse father. She had been comparing me to this accountant guy that she had met many years ago. Well if that's what made her happy then so be it.

I couldn't say that I was happy about the divorce. Because I still loved my wife very much, hence my sour mood all the time now. Even thinking about her four years after the divorce made me want to go hunt her down and Ki blast her into the next dimension. But I knew that wouldn't be fair to her new husband or my son who I know still loves his mom. He doesn't act like it in front of me but I can tell that he still misses her. Gods that boy had me wrapped around his little finger and I don't think he even realized it. I would do anything for that boy. I was also so busy inside my own head that I didn't even realize that he was right in front of me trying to talk to me. How long had he been home? "Hello Earth to dad? Is anyone in there?" He says to me waving a hand in front of my face. I jump nearly off of the couch and rub the back of my head nervously as I chuckle looking at him.

"Oh! Hey Gohan. Sorry I was just, thinking." I say to him as I try to not stare at him. He had already changed out of his school clothes and was in his training gear that Bulma made him. It was a lot like my orange gi, but his was red and black. It hugged in all the right places and just… oh shit he's talking to me again. I look up at him and feel a blush rising to my cheeks as I chuckle nervously. "Sorry… What were you saying?" I ask him

Gohan smiles and rolls his eyes at me. "Wow what's got you so deep in thought today? I asked you if you wanted to do some training. I know you've been laying on this couch all day, there's an imprint from where you've been laying on it." He says chuckling at me. I get up off of the couch and blush even deeper when I see that he's right. I look at him and he's smiling brightly at me, making my insides turn to goo. Why did he affect me this way? I didn't get it. I see his tail whip in the air nervously as I look at him, putting a scent into the air that made me want to pounce on him. I close my eyes and try to stay calm as I look at him and nod.

"Sure Gohan, just let me make something to eat first, I haven't eaten lunch." I say chuckling a little. He looks at me concerned for a moment before I avert his gaze and go into the kitchen making enough sandwiches to feed a small army before sitting to the table and polishing them all off. I lean back and smile patting my full stomach before I look at him. He was giving me a concerned look. I sigh softly and try my best to smile at him. I know he was worried about me. The old me would have never forgotten to eat. I stand up and hurry outside to stretch my lazy muscles. After I stretch I smile bright. Just stretching made my body feel less tense and ready for the training that I had ahead of me. I didn't think that I have felt this good in a long time. Gohan looked at me with a small smile on his face before he got into his fighting stance. Letting me have the first punch. I chuckle at him and take my position as well. "You ready son?" I ask him.

He smirks arrogantly and looks into my eyes. "I think the better question is are you ready? All that laziness has made you soft daddy." He says chuckling. I fight the urge to groan. I loved when he called me daddy. I know it was a little sick, because it turned me on every time I heard him say that to me. Especially in the way that he just said it, he was cocky and I loved every second of it. I lunge at him and the fight begins. We both were holding back, just trying to gauge which one of us was going to get serious first. Each punch and kick that he sent my way I blocked with ease. I knew that we would have to pick up the pace at some point, but right now I was content with what we were doing. Especially since that scent that he was giving off earlier was even stronger now and was making my head spin. "All this laziness has made someone soft… When are you going to bring it?" I hear him say. I smirk at him and shake my head. He knew that I couldn't resist a challenge.

"You want me to bring it? You're going to eat those words." I say to him chuckling before I start to go faster and harder. He kept up with me blow for blow. I was amazed. Had I really gotten that soft? Or had he just not stopped training all this time? I didn't know what to think. Soon enough though, I found myself powering up to Super Saiyan. He did the same thing and chuckled at me. The fight went on for hours and hours. I actually couldn't tell you what time it was when I sent him my final blow, sending him into a nearby mountain. I quickly fly over to him and see the crater that I had created with him in the center. I hear him groan and slowly get up. I smile a little and stand there by him. "You think I brought it enough?" I ask laughing. He glared at me for a moment before he shakes his head and laughs and slowly digs himself out. I could tell that he was pretty beat up and I left all the senzu beans on the house. I smile and take him into my arms and fly us back home. I feel him snuggle to my body and I fight the urge to shudder and look into his eyes. I knew what would happen to me if I did, it always did. I would regret it. It was actions like that that made me wonder if he had the same feelings for me as I had for him. Most of the time I would just think I was crazy and shrug it off. There was no way that Gohan could have feelings for me.

We get home quickly and I lay him on the couch before I go and grab two senzu beans out of the cabinet. I eat one before I go over to Gohan and set it on his lips, watching him as he ate it. After he got his energy back I smile at him and run a hand through his hair. "Thank you for that. I needed it. How about you go get cleaned up and I'll get supper going." I say to him. He smiles to me and nods before he goes up to the bathroom and I sit on the couch for a moment. That boy was going to be the death of me one of these days I just knew it. I get up off of the couch and start on supper, finishing just as he came down the stairs to eat. I set the mountains of food on the table and we both dig in. We ate in silence as always. Not that there was much time for us to talk when we were shoving our faces full of food.

Gohan was the first to break the silence, mainly because he was done and his appetite didn't even compare to mine. "Dad… You know how I used to always sleep with you and mom when I was a kid because I was lonely in my room?" he says, almost nervously. I look up from my food and look at him curiously. Out of all the things that could have come out of his mouth I was not expecting it to be that. I nod to him and he continues. "Would you mind if I slept with you tonight? I don't know I just… We're both lonely and..." I cut him off with my hand and swallow all of the food in my mouth.

"Gohan I don't mind. I would love it if you did." I say smiling to him. He seemed to look relieved. As If I would of said no to him. I smile at him and stand up "Clean all this up while I go and get cleaned up then I'm going to head to bed. All that fighting and food has made me tired." I say smiling to him. He gives me one of his heartbreaking smiles and nods to me. I hurry up to the shower and turn it on as hot as it would go before I step in and try to relax. He was just sleeping in the same bed as me. Nothing was going to come of it. Maybe he knows how lonely I've been and just wants to help me out. Besides him and I have always been close. He slept in the same bed with me basically until he was eleven and I had died.

After my scalding hot shower I use my ki to dry off and I throw on a pair of sweat pants, not bothering with a shirt. I lay down in bed and stretch, waiting for him to get in here. He opens the door and smiles a little at me before he gets into the bed and scoots close to me. I try not to act surprised as he is nearly touching me. I smile at him and close my eyes. "Goodnight Gohan." I say to him as I turn the lamp on that was on his side. I reach over him, letting my chest touch his back. I hear him gasp a little and I try not to think anything of it as I lay back down. I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep until I knew that he was fully asleep. I close my eyes and pretend to sleep for a little while, but I could tell that he wasn't sleeping, his ki was all over the place and it seemed nervous. But I wasn't going to pry anything out of him, that wasn't right.

I feel his tail slowly come up to my hand. I look down at his tail before I look over at him. His eyes were closed and he seemed relaxed. I smile a little and start to stroke his tail. I remember when he used to sleep in here with me he would love when I played with his tail, it helped him fall asleep faster. I roll onto my side and let the tail slide slowly through my fingers. It was so soft and silky. I could play with it all day. I see it wrap around my wrist and I smile softly. I gently stroke two fingers across his tail, slowly going up and down. I hear his breathing become light and almost… Labored? I look over at him and I see that he's biting his lip. My eyes widen as I realize that he's getting turned on by me playing with is tail. I smirk a little and look down at his tail. I could see this going so many ways. But all of my thoughts stopped dead when I actually thought about it. I couldn't do this to Gohan. No matter how much I was in love with him this wasn't fair to him. I slowly pull away from his tail and I feel the tails grip tighten on my wrist. My eyes widen as I look over at Gohan.

"Don't stop daddy." He says quietly. He probably didn't think that I could see him. The way that he was biting his lip was driving me crazy. If I didn't know any better I'd say that Gohan wanted this to happen. I slowly let my fingers run through his tail once again. Seeing him relax into the touch. I lean in closer to him so that my chest is nearly touching his back. I close my eyes and take in his heavenly scent. It was icy and fierce. I bite my lip to make sure the moan in the back of my throat didn't escape. But I couldn't stop myself from purring as I played with his tail. I gently stroke the base of his tail and he shivers, making me smirk as I close my eyes, still playing with it.

I hear a higher pitch purring noise coming from Gohan. I look down at him and I see that is eyes are fluttering open to look at me. I try my best to stay calm as I look at him. He smiles softly at me and slowly reaches around and grabs my tail, making me stiffen for a moment before I feel his hands ever so gently start to stroke it. Making me purr louder. I close my eyes and breathe deeply. It was the only thing that I could do in that moment not to pounce on him. The way that his fingers were ever so gently touching my tail made me shiver and let a small moan escape between my purring. I stiffen for a moment, hoping that he didn't hear that.

"You like it when I play with your tail daddy?" He asks me as he looks into my eyes. I look at him and try my hardest to stay calm. I watch him as he slowly brings my tail to his lips. He kisses the tip of it as he looks into my eyes. I couldn't contain the moan that left my mouth any longer. I look up at him and he seemed to be enjoying this. He keeps kissing the tip of my tail and looking at me. I try my hardest to keep looking at him but my eyes had to close. I couldn't believe what was happening right now.

"G…Gohan… you should stop." I say to him as I look at him. He seemed hurt when I said that, but didn't let go of my tail. "Gohan please… This is going to end up somewhere and I won't be able to stop myself if it does." I say to him. He just looks at me in the eyes and slowly leans in until our foreheads are touching. I feel his hand slowly start to stroke my tail once again. I couldn't believe what was happening. Could it be that Gohan actually had feelings for me as I've dreamed of for so long?

"I don't want to stop, and I know that you don't want me to either. I've wanted this for a long time daddy… U… Unless I'm wrong in my assumption. If I'm wrong and you don't have feelings for me like I do you then I will stop this right now and we won't have to say another word about it." He says nervously. I could tell this was taking a lot of effort on his part and the way he was being so nervous just made me smile. I chuckle softly and run my nose along his cheek slowly. He purrs softly and looks into my eyes once again. Never in my wildest dreams would I of ever pictured Gohan having feelings for me. I slowly wrap his tail around my hand again and bring it up to my lips to kiss its tip as he did to me earlier. He shivers and whines softly as he snuggles closer to me. I pull him close with one arm so his back is flush with my chest as I continue to kiss and lick his tail. His breathing became erratic and uneven as I continued my torture of his tail. I couldn't believe that my beautiful son liked me in the same ways as I did him. It was a dream come true to be quite honest. I bite my lip and look down at him. After he had become a quivering mess on my bed I finally release his tail and slowly let mine stroke his jaw so that he would turn and look at me.

"Gohan..." I whisper against his lips before I kiss him. His lips were so soft and gentle against mine. I could feel little fireworks going off in my head as I gently run my lips along his. There was no rush to any of this. He was so gentle and loving that I was going to show him just how much I loved him and worshiped him. He had been there for me for so long it was finally time that I was there for him. I slowly wrap my arms around his waist and pull him closer to me. The kiss deepened as I felt his hands come up and go into my spiky mess on top of my head. He gently massages my scalp as we kiss each other. I purr deeply, letting it come from deep within my chest, making him whimper and pull himself closer to me. With one of my hands playing with his tail still, the other decided to wrap itself around his back to pull him impossibly closer to me.

My tongue slowly started to lick his bottom lip, making him gasp in surprise but he let me enter his mouth happily. I moan softly and start to explore his mouth with my tongue, letting it run over his teeth and massage his own tongue, memorizing the feeling of it. I couldn't get enough of the sweet taste of his kisses. But soon enough he had to pull away to breathe. Damned Saiyans and their need for oxygen. But oh well, I took that as an opportunity for my lips to travel elsewhere on his body. I kissed down his jaw line until I reached his neck. I moan into his neck and gently nip at it. I feel his body freeze as he moans my name. I chuckle and look into his eyes. They were glazed over with lust and I hoped that they would stay that way forever.

"Daddy… Please fuck me." In all the years that I've been dreaming of this moment, there was nothing that made me harder than those words right there. I kiss him deeply, making the kiss more passionate than before. I pull him on top of me and I groan as I feel his hardness against my own. Apparently he was as ready for this moment as I was. I slowly let my tail run down his back as I take his shirt off. Once it was off I look up at Gohan. He had a look of pure sexiness on his face. I bite my lip as I take a look at the beautiful boy above me. I smile as I think of his words from earlier. He wants me to fuck him huh? I lean up and kiss his beautiful swollen lips as my hand wraps into his hair. He accepts the kiss eagerly and tries to deepen it, but that only makes me pull back from him. I hear him whimper and I chuckle softly before I kiss his cheek.

"Patience… I've waited too long for this to only last a few minutes. I'm taking my time with this gorgeous body of yours and making you beg for me when the time comes." I say smirking to him as I slowly kiss down from his neck to his chest. I feel his hands go into my hair as I kiss his chest, getting close enough to his nipples that he could feel me there but never close enough. I smile as I look up at him before I lick over one of those perky buds until it is taut underneath my touch. I look down at the other one and give it the same treatment. All the while he is tugging on my hair and moaning deeply.

"Daddy…" I hear him whine above me. I growl possessively over him as I look up at him before attacking his lips once again. He accepts the rough kiss and wraps his legs around my waist, trying to get me to touch him there. "You like it when I call you Daddy don't you?" He says to me smirking. He found my weakness and he knew it. I don't know what it was about that word that every time it came out of his mouth made my cock jump faster than anything ever had before. I nod to him and smirk as my hands slowly ran down his body. I felt him shiver under my touch. This wasn't going to last very long if he kept up with what he was doing. I wanted to take my time with him but that seemed to be becoming more impossible by the second. I start to kiss down his body once again, his hands still in my hair. I run my nose along the hem of his sweats. He smelled so sweet, his scent was like a drug that I couldn't get enough of. I hear him purring underneath me as his hips wiggled. I smirked as I slowly ran a hand up his leg to his hip. "Pleease daddy…" He says to me in a breathy voice. As if he couldn't catch his breath.

"What is it baby? You want these pants off?" I ask him, he nods to me slowly, his mouth nearly hanging open as he watched me. I smile and take the hem of his sweats between my teeth and pull them down ever so slowly. I hear him groan and feel his back arch as I do this. Apparently he liked this. I chuckle softly and look at him. "Commando huh? So you thought that this was going to go somewhere huh?" I ask him as my hand runs up his thigh. Getting so close to where he wants me and yet so far away.

"Y... Yea well I… I hoped that it would… Fuck daddy please touch me. Please." He says whimpering as he bites his lip and thrusts his hips, trying to get me to where he needs me most. I smile at him before I look down at his hardness. It was one of the most beautiful things I've seen. I kiss from his knee up to his groin and I slowly start to stroke him. I hear the breath completely leave his lungs before he moans loudly. I smile and look up at his face. His eyes are closed tightly and he is panting heavily. I chuckle and lean down to kiss him as I stroke his arousal slowly. My thumb came up and started to stroke his head, making him nearly scream in pleasure. All of the noises that were coming from his mouth were so sexy. I tried too hard to contain myself but it was becoming increasingly difficult with every moan and whimper that came out of that gorgeous mouth of his. I lean down to kiss him as I keep stroking him. I pull away to look into his eyes and I get lost in them for a moment. Those big black orbs always knew how to draw me in. His lust filled gaze was putting me into a trance that I never wanted to leave. I kiss him softly and start my descent down his body once more. Still stroking him I began to wonder since his kisses were so amazing… I wondered what he would taste like. I bite my lip before I slowly lean forward and lick the precum off his tip.

Gohan's hips thrusted up hard as he groaned. I smile and look up at him, apparently that was something that he liked. I'd never had it done to me before, but something seemed so right about it. I slowly start to lick all over his arousal. I hear Gohan moan my name over and over as his hands remained fisted into my hair. I slowly take his hardness into my mouth and lick it all over. Earning a very appreciative whimper from Gohan. I take as much of him into my mouth as I could as I run my hands over his thighs. I hear Gohan say something, but I couldn't make it out, his voice was too lust filled and low for me to hear, he tried to pull away from me but I was having none of that, he tasted too good for me to pull away. Soon though I felt this hot salty liquid come out of him. I moan and swallow every single drop of it, even though there was so much some of it spilled out of the sides of my mouth. I look up at him panting and he smirks at me softly. I blush and bite my lip as he sits up and kisses me. He licks away the traces of the white goo off of my face before kissing me once again.

"I tried to warn you daddy… but I guess you wanted a mouth full of my cum." He says in a deep and sexy voice. I smirk and look at him before I pull him close to me, kissing him deeply. I was now becoming painfully aware of my own arousal. I had to do something about it quickly. I look at Gohan and he kisses me before running his hand over my hardness, making me shiver as I thrust into his hand. I take his hand away from me and bite my lip.

"No… I want to cum inside of you…" I say to him as I see him shiver. I smile before going to the bathroom and grabbing a bottle of lotion that I kept in there for just this occasion. I slowly rub some on my fingers and look at Gohan. He looked a little worried, but I don't blame him. I lean down and kiss his lips gently. "I'm not going to hurt you baby. I only wanna make you feel good." I say to him gently as I let one of my fingers massage his entrance. I feel him shiver under my touch. The whole time I'm looking into his eyes, searching for any traces of apprehension. I kiss his eyes and his cheeks as I let one of my fingers enter him. He tenses underneath me and I look into his eyes. "Baby you're going to have to relax or it's not going to feel good." I say smiling a little to him. I nuzzle his cheek and begin purring to him as I kiss him, adding another finger and making a scissoring motion inside of him, causing him to moan softly. I smile at him and run my hand over his body as I continue to stretch him and kiss him. I gently grab onto his tail and start to stroke the tip. I watch as he shivers underneath me from the touch of is tail. The tail was the most sensitive part of a Saiyans body. It was a place that could cause immense pleasure as well as pain. I vowed in that moment to never hurt my son after he has trusted me with so much.

I smile down at Gohan and kiss him gently, letting my tongue dance with his inside of his mouth as I add a third finger. I purr into his ear as I feel him tense once again. "My sweet Gohan… relax baby, it's going to feel good soon." I say to him as I smile softly. He looks into my eyes and smiles, bringing one of his hands up to stroke my cheek.

"I love you daddy." He says to me. I feel my heart swell as I smile and nod to him before kissing him.

"I love you too Gohan." I say before entering him. I see his eyes widen before his face contorts with pain. I wasn't a small man by any means, I just hoped that I didn't hurt him too much. I lean down and kiss him as I stay perfectly still for him. It was becoming very difficult because he was so damned tight. It was like a vice grip on my cock and it was the most amazing feeling in the world. I nearly came inside of him as soon as I thrust into his tight hole. I stroke his tail gently as mine runs over his leg, trying to distract him from the pain. He wiggles on my cock and I groan and hold his hips still. I look into his eyes and the look of pain was gone.

"I'm ready daddy." He says softly to me. I nod to him and slowly pull out of him and thrust back in. I watch his face the whole time. I hated causing him pain, especially since this was supposed to feel good. I bite my lip and keep my pace slow as I feel his legs wrap around my waist. I lean down so that my elbows are on either side of his face to keep all of my weight off of him as I push into him. He was making small whimpering noises as he purred. I smile down at him as I see that he is definitely enjoying this. I kiss his forehead and slowly start to go faster. I could feel my breathing start to become erratic as I thusted into Gohan. I look down at him and I nearly came at the look of pure bliss on his face. His eyes were barely open and his mouth was slightly ajar. I lean down and kiss his lips like they were water and I was dying of thirst. I moan into his mouth and start to go faster.

"Yes… Yes daddy… fuck me harder." He moans into my mouth. I groan and go faster. I hit that special spot inside of him as soon as I started to thrust harder because I heard him scream out my name as his hands flew to my hair, tugging it and making me groan. "Right there… Yes yes right there daddyyyyy." He moans into my ear. His voice was so sexy. I couldn't help but go even faster just to hear him scream.

"You like when Daddy fucks you huh?" I ask him. He nods quickly and I chuckle before grabbing onto the headboard and thrusting into him hard and fast, I could hear our skin smacking together, it was music to my ears, as were his screams of ecstasy. I moan his name as I could feel him tighten around me. I knew that he was close and I wasn't going to last much longer myself. I start to stroke his tail once again and this time I started to nip at the tip of it. I hear Gohan scream my name as his muscles tightened impossibly more around my cock as he came for the second time that night. All the tightness around me and my beautiful boy screaming my name was enough for me to release hard inside of him. A few short erratic thrusts and I was spilling my hot seed inside of him. I look down at Gohan, the sweat dripping from my face onto his chest. He looks up at me and smiles gently. I chuckle and lean down to kiss him.

"Maybe I should sleep with you more often daddy." He says to me. Making me laugh as I kiss his cheek over to his ear.

"You can sleep in here as much as you want. As long as I get to play with that tail of yours." I say to him smirking before he giggles and closes his eyes exhaustedly and falls asleep. I pull out of him slowly and go to the bathroom to get a hot rag. I slowly wipe all the sweat and grime off of him before I kiss him goodnight. I lay back down and he snuggled to my chest, our tails entwined together as we fell asleep.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this! It was so much fun to write this. I have been getting a lot of messages for more Goku/Gohan stories, so expect to see more of those in the future**

 **But for now…it's six am here and I've been up all night writing this and I think that I could use a nap, so until next time.**

 **Happy reading!**


End file.
